The dragon's legend
by thex titan of death
Summary: the ryu no taisho demon lord of the north fell in battle to a fellow demon lord he left a son though watch as his son becomes a taisho and a demon lord. ocxkikyo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Swords of the Past

_thinking _

"talking"

**AN: So this is my second story I am not going to say the disclaimer more than once. **

**So I don't own Inuyasha. Anyways onto the story.**

_So this is how it ends hiryuu thought to himself. _Hiryuu wasn't surprised that he was dying. He had accomplished a great many things, he became demon lord of the north, he had slayed other great demons, he had even found himself a wife that he loved with all his heart her name is Rysha. But the accomplishment he was most proud of was that he had son. His son had his mother's eyes and his face markings. His son also has his mother's face structure high cheek bones, and a chiseled mouth. His son's name was Yoarashi. This opponent though would be his final opponent this was the Inu no Taisho demon lord of the west. As he and the Inu Taisho lay dying he thought _Yoarashi my son, Rysha my wife I'm sorry forgive this old fool was his last though before he passed on._


	2. Chapter 2

843 years later

we see Yoarashi walking down a path to a village. _so this is the village where the priestess kikyo resides Yoarashi says to himself. (for yoarashi's clothes picture him in sesshomaru's exact clothes except for where _the_ upper part is red _yoarashi's_ is black.) _

upon entering the village he sees villagers with weapons out pointed at him. He asks why are you pointing those toys at me, in response the villagers say lady kikyo was attacked by a half demon not too long ago. Arashi (its really Yoarashi Arashi is just easier to say.) looks shocked and says take me to her. The villagers say no one will be allowed to see her. Take me to her I say I must see her if you don't want her to die. The villagers nod and say follow us. I nod while thinking _too easy. _I follow the villagers to where kikyo is. Once we arrive they say here is lady kikyo heal her and be on your way. I walk over to kikyo and see a younger girl and say young one move or you will die from this healing. What she says in shock. I said move drawing my sword yorukaze and point it at her saying go or die.(for the sword imagine bakusaiga but with a black glow not green.) she looks scared and runs. I sheath my sword and turn back to kikyo and kneel down and I smell the scent and track the scent to a demon centipede about to strike down a half dog demon and a human girl (yes kagoma and Inuyasha are alive kagome was born in the feudal era and the same age has kikyo and has the powers of a priestess but not as strong has kikyo's) I see the centipede demon about to attack them and I emerge saying so if it isn't Inuyasha I say. Yeah whats it to ya bastard he says. Inuyasha shut up I say. I turn to the centipede and pull down the right sleeve of my kimono and slash myself and put my claws in it and shoots red energy claws saying fangs of blood. The centipede demon is destroyed and I take the shikon jewel and my eyes glow back before a second shikon jewel that contains as much power as I do is materialized and I eat it and continue to repeat the process 5 times. My body just glows slightly from the power increase then it stops. I then heal kikyo and hand her the shikon jewel before disappearing.

Chapter 1 Swords of the Past

_thinking _

"talking"

**AN: So this is my second story I am not going to say the disclaimer more than once. **

**So I don't own Inuyasha. Anyways onto the story.**

_So this is how it ends hiryuu thought to himself. _Hiryuu wasn't surprised that he was dying. He had accomplished a great many things, he became demon lord of the north, he had slayed other great demons, he had even found himself a wife that he loved with all his heart her name is Rysha. But the accomplishment he was most proud of was that he had son. His son had his mother's eyes and his face markings. His son also has his mother's face structure high cheek bones, and a chiseled mouth. His son's name was Yoarashi. This opponent though would be his final opponent this was the Inu no Taisho demon lord of the west. As he and the Inu Taisho lay dying he thought _Yoarashi my son, Rysha my wife I'm sorry forgive this old fool was his last though before he passed on._


End file.
